


Dream Bubble Shenanigans

by Crimson5Drake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I have nothing to add yet, Rating may go up once Karkat is involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson5Drake/pseuds/Crimson5Drake
Summary: In the dream bubbles, the rules of time and space do not apply.  Anything can happen.  And anybodywho has entered the gamecan be met.  The possibilities are nearly limitless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on "The World Ends With Us" but I need to get back into the swing of it and fix errors I've found or things that are bugging me.

The Archmage stumbled out of his hive. It was dark and cool and the air felt nice, but the surrounding area looked strange to him. Gods, where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered... He narrowed his eyes and looked around. Was he dead? He remembered something happening, something bad. He felt his chest underneath his robes and found a gaping hole where his blood-pusher had been.

His eyes widened. Yep, dead. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. For how long? And what about the others? The Assassin! He had to warn her. And the Revolutionary. Oh god, what if it was too late? And what of the Dioscuri?

A vaguely familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Yo, Eri, you up for a date tonight?”

The Archmage tilted his head to the side and turned around slowly. “Cronus?” he asked to himself. Before him stood a sea-dwelling troll whose horns and face resembled his own. His eyes were white. The Archmage wondered if his own eyes were white.

“Oh, sorry,” the troll apologized, looking him up and down. “You just...You looked like...Sorry. Evwerybody tells me I'm a pain and bothersome. Sorry to take up your time.”

“No, wwait.” The Archmage grabbed his shoulder as he turned away. “Cronus Ampora?” he asked.

The kid's eyes widened. “Howv do you...?” His eyes narrowed. “Vwho are you?” He shrugged off the hand and stepped backward. “I have a gun. Don't test me.”

“I mean you no trouble,” the Archmage told him. “I'm dead, am I not? For wwhat reason wwould I cause you trouble?”

Cronus stared at him and reached into his sylladex for a cigarette. He rolled it in his fingers for a bit. “If you're not lookin' to cause problems, vwhat are you lookin' for?” He placed the filter on his lips.

“I'm lookin' for some friends, actually. Since you're here and growwn up, that means they should be around here somewwhere too, wwherevver _here_ is.”

Cronus tilted his head, confused. “'m lost,” he said. “What do you mean?”

The Archmage looked forlornly into the distance. “I knoww you, kid, to an extant. I died before I could really get ta knoww you.”

Cronus watched the older troll in front of him closely. He had a hunch of where this was going but he wasn't going to jump to conclusion. “What do you mean by that?” he asked quietly.

The Archmage flicked his wrist, a wand appearing into his empty fingers. He heard Cronus inhale sharply. He flicked his wrist again, making the wand disappear.

Cronus' posture slackened and he looked like he might faint. His eyes widened. “You're...” His hands began shaking at his side and his hands started shaking. “...You. You're the Archmage!” He looked incredulous. “You're my ancestor! This is incredible.” He squealed in excitement. “I'm your biggest fan. You'wve had such an incredible impact on my life! Oh, it's so vwonderful to meet you.” He practically jumped into the Archmage's arms and hugged him tight.

The Archmage smiled and held him close. “I wwish I coulda been there wwhile you greww up, kid.”

Cronus nodded into the Archmage's chest. “Me too.” He looked up and took a step back. “Vwhat happened?”

“Sober kismesis, weak door, no time to reach into my sylladex. He literally ripped my heart out of my chest while I couldn't defend myself.”

Cronus cringed and swallowed. “Vwell, that sucks.”

The Archmage nodded, looking grim. “Bad way to go out.” He shook his head and smiled, wanting to change the subject to anything but the grimness of his death. “Anyway, what can you tell me about this place?” he asked, gesturing around himself.

“This is a dream-bubble,” Cronus explained. “Everybody who's dead ends up in them. I don't know what else to say except that time and space don't make sense in them.”

The Archmage nodded slowly. “So I may or may not see them again.” He sighed. “If we part ways, will I see you again?”

Cronus shrugged. “Things don't make sense here, but I wouldn't doubt it.”

“Til we meet again, then, my friend,” the Archmage told Cronus with a smile. He pulled him in for another hug before they parted ways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it's short. I think it's all going to be short drabbles until we get some plot built up. I have some idea going for them already, but I want to know who you guys want to see next.
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227805/chapters/2516392).


End file.
